disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Main Storyline Walkthrough/Act 3:Fantasyland
Act 3: Fantasyland * Adventure Awaits (60s) 45,000 * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 7 - Pt. 8 (20h) * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 9 - Pt. 10 (20h) - Welcome Minnie Mouse 25,000 ** Worming Her Way (8min) *** At Your Brightest (4h) **** Inspired Melody (24h) ***** Minnie's Calling Card (48h) ****** The Secret Ingredient (6h) ******* Fresh Look(4h) * Back Together (60s) * Lost Landscaping (12h) * Homeward Bound (24h) - Build Minnie's House 20,000 ** A Flavorful Favor (8h) *** There's No Contest (2h) **** A Night Out (4h) * Music to My Ears (18h) * Welcome a Scarer (2h) - Welcome Randall Boggs 35,000 ** Can't Kick Me Around (8h) * Home Is Where the Fear Is (60min) * A Career in Criticism (18h) * Reformed Villain? (8h) * Welcome a Thief (24h) - Welcome Flynn 40,000 ** The Hunt Continues (2h) *** Never Trust a Thief (58h) * Run for Cover (40h) - Build Rapunzel's Tower 40,000 * Going Up (18h) * Make an Escape (32h) * The World Outside (24h) - Welcome Rapunzel 45,000 ** A Garden with a View (Instant) ** Enjoying Freedom (60m) ** Who Nose Best (8h) * Welcome an Emperor (24h) -Welcome Zurg 65,000 * Security Issues (60min) * Feed the Anger (8h) * One of the Guys Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (28h) * One of the Guys Pt. 3 - Pt. 4 (32h) ** View from the Tower (86h) *** Hanging Out (24h) *** Welcome an Emperor (24h) - Welcome Zurg 65,000 **** Security Issues (60m) ***** Feed the Anger (8h) ****** One of the Guys (60h) ** The Dance-Off (52h) *** A Growing Kingdom (Instant) *** Welcome a "Frog." (60m) - Welcome Pascal 150,000 **** Care and Feeding of Frogs (2h) ***** Step It Up! (4h) ****** Gentle Awakening (4h) **** Get Your Chamele-ON! (2h) ***** Has Flynn Flown? (2h) ****** Surprise!!! (2h) ******* Chamele-Awwwww! (4h) * Dispersing the Curse (12h) 55,000 * Strike Up the Band! (4h) * Welcome a Fairy (60m) - Welcome Flora 24,500 * A Hut Called Home (5h) - Build Fairy Hut 30,000 * Town Bound (4h) * Welcome a Sailor (4h) - Welcome Donald Duck 61,934 * Frustrated Duck (60min) * Back in the Groove (6h) * Landlocked Pt.1 - Pt.2 (10h) * Landlocked Pt.3 - Pt.5 (18h) - Build Donald's Boat 65,000 * DuckTales Storyline Starts » ** Ship, Shape! (Intant) - Build 2 Enchanting Bouquet * Romancing Miss Daisy Pt.1 - Pt.2 (38h) * Romancing Miss Daisy Pt.3 (16h) * Internal Struggles (8h) * I See the Light (12h) - Build Snuggly Duckling 29,500 * Chip 'n' Dale Storyline Starts » * A Fresh Start (8h) * Welcome a Sister (2h) - Welcome Fauna 26,500 * Cursed Considerations (2h) * Fighting Back (12h) - Unlocks "it's a small world" 65,000 * Oh, Aurora? (12h) * Welcome a Beauty (4h) - Welcome Aurora 50,000 * It's No Fantasy (10h) - Build Fantasy Faire 13,500 * True Nature (32h) * Sifting Through the Curse (24h) 85,000 * Zootopia Storyline Starts » * Prince in Peril (16h) * Welcome a Prince (6h) - Welcome Prince Phillip 50,000 * Love Conquers All (60m) ** A Musical Defense (16h) * Curse Removal (24h) 100,000 * Mother, May I? (36h) (56h without Maximus) ** Life's a Dream (16h) ** Welcome a Mother (24h) - Welcome Mother Gothel 95,000 *** Mother's Day (21h) * Barn-Storming Session (60m) * Hamm with a Plan (12h) * Hark! (24h) * Welcome a Steed (6h) - Welcome Bullseye 75,000 ** Moseying Along (6h) *** A Balanced Breakfast (60m) **** Ride Like the Wind! (4h) ws-minnie_mouse.png|Welcome Minnie Mouse|link=Adventure Awaits ws-randall_boggs.png|Welcome Randall Boggs|link=Adventure Awaits ws-flynn.png|Welcome Flynn|link=Adventure Awaits ws-rapunzel.png|Welcome Rapunzel|link=Adventure Awaits ws-zurg.png|Welcome Zurg|link=Adventure Awaits ws-pascal.png|Welcome Pascal|link=Adventure Awaits ws-flora.png|Welcome Flora|link=Adventure Awaits ws-donald_duck.png|Welcome Donald Duck|link=Adventure Awaits ws-fauna.png|Welcome Fauna|link=Adventure Awaits ws-aurora.png|Welcome Aurora|link=Adventure Awaits ws-prince_phillip.png|Welcome Prince Phillip]|link=Adventure Awaits ws-mother_gothel.png|Welcome Mother Gothel|link=Adventure Awaits ws-bullseye.png|Welcome Bullseye|link=Adventure Awaits Category:Walkthroughs